Maximum Ride: Saving the World AGAIN
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Sequal to Maximum Ride: Bringing in a New Life. Kismet Ride has live in a hospital her whole life, but when she meets a strange boy who tells her she can change things, her life quickly goes from dull to dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young teenager looked out the window of the hospital with bored eyes. She had spent most of her life inside this hospital, doing nothing and being completely and utterly bored. Her father said it was too dangerous to go outside, although he never told her exactly why. He told her it was because of spending so much time out in the world that her mother had gone into a coma, but the doctors said it was because of cancer. She never knew who to believe, although she mostly believed her father. How could her mother, the woman who did so many amazing things—or so everyone said—have been thrown down by cancer? Even if it was brain cancer, she just couldn't believe that. Although she couldn't remember her mother even in the slightest bit, she knew that she had loved her very much. Everyone told her so. They said her mother had saved her multiple times, but for some reason they refused to tell her what she had been saved from. It was like they were protecting her from something, but she didn't know what. She couldn't remember anything from her younger years. Nothing ever surfaced from that time. She didn't even know what her mother's voice sounded like.

The door opened at that very moment, and in walked one of those pompous doctors who always seemed to think highly of themselves. She glanced over at him as he started working on her mother's IV, catching him sneaking glances at her every now and then. He was young, probably just out of medical school, and he found a habit of checking out all the young girls at the hospital. He mostly looked at her, however, because she was the only healthy girl who was always at the hospital. It made her feel uncomfortable and agitated when men did that to her. Sure, she was pretty, with her long dark brown hair and dark, cold eyes. Her skin was a fine, naturally tan color, although when she actually got out she usually got a beautifully darker tan that complemented her soft, feminine face structure. Her legs were long and skinny, and her stomach was flat. Her hand were soft, also, so even the slightest touch to someone would make them feel as if they were the most important person in the world. Despite all this, however, she still felt she wasn'tpretty enough to cause so many men to take double takes. She was, after all, only fourteen, and still had much time to develop into and even better woman, instead of just an immature teenager, as her father said.

That was another thing about her life. Her father was very overprotective. She wasn't sure why, but he was. He nearly killed any guy who so much as gave her a small seductive smile, and he never let her out of his sight for more than a few hours before going to look for her. She was like a small child all over again, eager to get into trouble in whatever whys possible. She often tried to tell him that she wasn't a little kid anymore, but he just brushed her off, saying she'd always be a kid to him. This often got on her nerves, because he was only 29. He wasn't even in his 30s, but he insisted she was a kid. He was old enough to be her brother, not her father. If she was immature, at least she hadn't had sex yet. She wasn't nearly as immature has her parents had been, and her father had openly admitted it. But he still didn't want her to make the same mistakes he and her mother had, so he watched her like a hawk, always ready to jump in on a conversation she was having with a boy.

Just as she expected, the doctor came over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" he questioned, although she knew he wasn't really asking with true concern, just so he could make her think he cared.

"Fine, until you showed up." She snapped as she shrugged his hand away and got to her feet, starting to exit the room.

"You're very attractive when you act hard-to-get you know." he stated as he watched her hips sway has she walked from the room. She turned on him at his words.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut about things like that." her dark eyes seemed to have become even darker because of her anger.

He smirked, "And if I don't?"

The girl glared at him, "I'll just have to inform someone of your inappropriate behavior around a minor. And, of course, I will have to inform my father."

The man stiffened at the mention of her father. Everyone at the hospital knew that the man was very protective of the girl, and he wasn't shy at throwing a good punch to get people to remember it. The teenager once again turned on her heels and marched out of the room, leaving the fearful doctor by himself to tend to her mother. As she walked down the hallways of the hospital, she saw a few of the others wondering around. She didn't know why they bothered to stay, they could easily just go home, but they didn't. She guessed they probably just didn't know what to do outside of the hospital. They would never know what to do outside. They said they had become accustom to showing off their wings, and nobody outside the hospital knew about the winged people, so they'd have to go back to hiding them. They were scared of what people would think of them, or at least that's what they told the young girl. In reality, they were just scared of the people out there. And not just all the people, but _them_. The people they never spoke of around the girl, and the people she hardly knew even existed.

She entered the waiting room area, her beautiful dark wings hidden under a jacket. She saw there was a small commotion, and saw a bunch of people facing her father. They all look utterly furious. All, that is, but one. A older man with graying hair. He seemed to be trying to tell her father something, convince him maybe. Her father wasn't listening, and kept ordering them to leave. She could hardly hear anything, but when she came to earshot everyone froze. Some of the younger men behind the man looked at her in awe and lust, but the man just smiled at her, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Kismet, go back to your mother's room." her father ordered upon seeing her.

She ignored her father and moved closer, until she was standing right beside him and in front of the people. She studied them all. They looked like movie stars, or models, and she halfheartedly wondered why they were following the old man, and how they knew her father. She had never seen him before, although she hardly came into the waiting area either.

"Who're your friends, Dad?" she questioned, studying the old man once again, and suddenly feeling as if she knew him from somewhere. She wasn't sure exactly where, but she thought he looked like someone she knew, or maybe someone she had imagined.

"There're not friends, now get back to your mothers room." his voice was stern, trying to show her who was in charge. Too bad for him she had never been once to take orders.

"God, Dad, don't be such a grouch." she scolded.

"My, my, my. She's got her mother's spirit." the old man acnoliged.

The teenager gasped, "You knew my mother?"

A twinkle agnited in his eyes. He glanced over at her father and asked in a nonsurprised tone, "You never told her about me? It's obvious she doesn't remember me."

"Of course I haven't told her of you! Why the hell would I!" her father snapped at the only man.

"D-do I know you?" Kismet asked.

The man laughed. "Oh yes, we've met. You see, my dear child, I am Max's father, making me your grandfather."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the old man. She couldn't believe such a thing. She didn't have any family; her father had told her so. He would never lie to her. She had asked multiple times, and ever time he always said no. So why then was the old man claming to be her grandfather. And why was her father not contradicting him, or telling her it was a lie. He even acted as if it were true when the man asked him if she had told her. She looked at her father, then the old man. Without even realizing it she had turned on her heals and ran from the room, outside of the hospital. She could hear her father calling her back in a frantic tone, but she ignored him. Out of nowhere a man jumped out at her, and she was barely able to escape his outstretched arms in time. She screamed as another came out at her, and in a desperate attempt to get away she threw her jacket off, revealing her wings. She jumped into the air and took off, trying her hardest to fly quickly. She was out of practice, and she had been lucky that nobody was there to see her. She soon realized that many of the people who had been grabbing for her had taken off as well. She was in trouble.

Deep trouble.

_12 years later:_

Kismet 14, Max 29 (super speed, voice in head), Fang 29 (light control?), Iggy 29 (see future? telekinetic), Nudge 26 (see who last used object), Gasman 23 (fire?), Angel 21 (read minds, mind control, breath underwater), Total (talking dog), Jeb, Ari 23, Anne, Dr. Martinez, Ella, Magnolia (Ella's dog)

kat gave me the name Kismete but I dropped the last 'e'


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I just realized that I've had chapter 2 finished for awhile now, and I just realized that I hadn't put it up! I am so diapointed in myself. hits self in the head owwww, that hurt. Anyway, so very, very sorry to all of you who were waiting for the next chapter. I can't believe myself. sighs sometimes I can't believe I'm friends with myself. LOL, well, anyway, here's chapter 2! R&R!**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" the teen muttered as she tried to speed up. The men and women kept up easily, probably going faster than herself. She was way too out of practice. She had told her father she needed to practice more, but he never listened to her. They were snickering behind her, eager to catch up with her. She was very much scared. How could they fly? Why were they chasing her? She didn't know any of the answers, but at that very instant a hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her back

"Let go!" she yelled as she kicked the man in the face, causing him to yell out and loose the rhythm to his wing beating. He went plummeting to the ground. She managed to dodge another flying guy without herself falling from the sky, but someone managed to grab her around the waist, causing her wings to fold in and the person to hold onto her tightly and start flying fairly fast. She wasn't able to look at her capturer because her head had been locked in place, but she knew that they weren't heading to the ground, and they seemed to be going away from the others. She instantly became frightened. Well, more frightened than she already had been.

After some time they descended to the ground and the teen tried to make a quick run-for-it, but whoever had taken her grabbed her wrist quickly, with such strength that it shocked her. She turned around and was shocked to see a man hardly any older than herself. She tried to release herself again, but he held on tightly.

"Let go of me." she said quiet.

The boy smirked before he shook his head. "I don't think so."

She jerked hard, but it was useless. She tried to dig her fingernails into his skin, but it didn't do anything. He didn't even flinch. She grabbed her own arm in his clutches and pulled on it while leaning back. Still nothing. He was much stronger than her.

"What do you want!?" she finally demanded after much struggling.

"I want your help." he stated, his smirk sliding off his face quickly, as if it had never been there at all.

"What could I possibly help you with?" she demanded.

He looked her straight in the eye before answering, "Killing every scientist inside the school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. I was having a HUGE writers block for a really long time there, and then today I got to reviews telling me to update, and so I did. It isn't as long as I had hoped for chapter 3, but hey, it's better than some chapters I've written, so I'll just have to deal with it. R&R!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"_What do you want!?" she finally demanded after much struggling. _

"_I want your help." he stated, his smirk sliding off his face quickly, as if it had never been there at all._

"_What could I possibly help you with?" she demanded._

_He looked her straight in the eye before answering, "Killing every scientist inside the School."_

The teen stood, shocked at his words. He wanted her to help him with murder? She couldn't believe it. It just wasn't her day. First the perverted doctor, then a grandfather she never knew existed, an airborne chase, and now a crazy guy who wanted her to help him kill!?

"You want me to help you with murder?" she asked in a breath, still not believing it.

"I wouldn't call it murder. It's more like… justice." He said as he leaned against a tree, still holding her arm tightly.

"You have got to be totally _mental!_" she exclaimed, once again trying to pull away, and once again failing.

His grip tightened, and she could feel her hand starting to go numb with the lack of blood flow. "Look, you've never been there, and I am very happy for you about that, but it's a horrible, horrible place. It's because of those monsters that your mother is in a coma now, and it is their fault that you and I are the ways we are. We're chemically unbalanced and abnormal, and I am merely trying to rid the world of those men so no other children will be born like we were."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" she tried to defend herself, thinking of any way to get out of the mess that he had pulled her into.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter. You are the daughter of Maximum Ride, the woman who was supposed to save the world, and in a way did. But a cure for cancer isn't enough. There was so much more that she could have done for the world, but because of the scientists and some Erasers she's useless. You, being her daughter, are our only hope. You have her blood, her ambition. You're the only person who can help me."

She looked at him with confusion. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. He was placing such responsibility on her shoulders, and she wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready for any of it. She was just a kid, hardly fourteen, and yet she was already supposed to become a murderer and take up her mother's job? How was that fair to her? How was that fair to the scientist who were only doing their jobs to put food on the table? They hadn't even "created" her, as he said. She was born this way. They may have made her parents the way they were, but that didn't mean they had made her this way.

"I am not going to become a murderer!" she declared after some time.

The boy sighed with exasperation, "Will you just listen to me, damn it?!" he yelled, causing the girl he held captive to flinch and instantly grow quiet. "Don't you understand the importance of this? I am trying to save so many people the hurt and death that I and many other children have had to go through. Your parents were experiments. _Experiments!_ Don't you understand? They don't care about us. When you were born they planned on taking and doing the exact same thing to you as they did to them. You are the only offspring to ever be made from any of us… us… _mutants_ and they want to look at you. You are in just as much danger as everyone else, and you're worried about being a murderer? They wouldn't think twice about killing you if it came down to that. Your mother didn't work so hard to protect you just so you could be taken. She would have wanted you to fight back, take matters into your own hands."

The two were quiet for some time after the end of his speaking, both mulling over one thing or another. Kismet couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she didn't fight. Could she go back to the hospital? Would they be there, waiting for her? Now that he had finished his reasoning she found it was very hard to turn him down. What if what he had said was true? What if they really were heartless men and women just wanting to use helpless children as experiments for their own pleasure? She felt a spark of anger go through her as she thought of all those ruined lives. Of all those lost children. Her jaw was set with anger, and her eyes blazed.

"Okay, I'll do it."

She looked over at the boy and saw a small smirk grow on his face, but when he saw her looking at him it was gone in a second and replaced by a grateful smile. She wondered vaguely what the smirk that been about, but she pushed it to the back of her mind to think about later.

They didn't set off on their journey until after they stopped and got some supplies, and although she didn't know what to expect, she was willing to work with him. She was willing to save the world.

It's what her mother would have wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay peoples, mesa so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was having some writer's block (I seem to have that a lot) but then last night I just randomly reread this and started on this chapter, and I seriously think I did pretty well! I took a few of your suggestions (though I don't think they were really **_**meant**_** to be suggestions) and put them in. On the matter of who the guy is, well you're just going to have to figure that out on your own. My lips are ceiled. R&R!**

_**Chapter 4**_

Back at the hospital Fang was back in Max's room, worry and fear spreading through his entire being. He could only image what they would do to her if they caught her. He had tried to go after her, but he was out of practice with flying, and if he left he would be open for any of the Erasers to nab him, and then he wouldn't be any help to Kismet. He could only hope that she was okay.

"F-F-Fang?" a weak, quiet voice whispered. Fang's eyes snapped down to the white, sickly form below him.

"Max?" he gasped; pure joy glowing in his eyes. He reached down and gave her a soft, yet passionate kiss. "Oh god, I thought you'd never wake up!" he whispered.

The pail woman looked up at him with brown eyes Fang hadn't seen for twelve years now. He had missed them so much. He had missed her so much.

"Fang, what happened?" she whispered weakly, something she wasn't used to. She was Maximum Ride, not some weak girl with cancer.

Fang took her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly. "You fell into a coma after the surgery. They managed to make a cure for cancer, all thanks to you. They got the tumor out of you, and it hasn't come back, so you're cancer free now." He gave her a sad smile.

Max studied him, taking in his appearance. "You look different. Older. How long was I out?"

There was a lump in Fang's throat and he looked down, clutching her hand tightly before looking back up at her. "Twelve years."

The look on her face was far beyond shocked. She had lost twelve years to her life, and all because of cancer. She kept back her tears and looked around the room. Suddenly a thought dawned on her.

"Fang, where's Kismet?"

Fang took a deep breath, unsure of how to tell her only moment after she woke up that her daughter could easily be in the School right at that very moment. He wasn't sure, however, if she was. She could have gotten away.

"I don't know."

_-With Kismet-_

The two hadn't said a word to each other after her agreement to help the boy out, and they were currently flying in some random direction. Kismet, not one who liked silence very much, glanced over at him.

"You never did tell me your name." she called.

Kismet and the boy's eyes met for a moment before he looked back ahead. "It's Jagger."

She nodded and the silence enveloped them once again. She wondered vagely if their whole time in each other's presence would be spent in total silence. If so she might just call it quits, because she was not about to stay around someone who never spoke. He had defiantly spoke to her before they set off. He wouldn't shut up! But now? Oh no, now he wouldn't open his damn mouth! She sent him a dirty look, thinking that their relationship was having a horrible beginning.

"So are we going to be quiet all the time, or just right now?" she questioned bitterly.

Jagger glanced over at her with a small smirk on his lips. "I take it you don't like the wonderful concept of silence."

"I don't mind it." She glanced down at her watch, "Two hours and twenty-two of constant silence, however, is too much."

He laughed at that, shaking his head. "You've actually been keeping track?"

She shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, there's nothing else to do, is there?"

"No, I suppose not." He mused, and the silence came again.

Kismet looked at the boy, studying his features. His skin was a dark olive color, and he had ebony colored hair that was slightly curly and went down to his mid-neck. She had noticed earlier, when they had been standing, that he was probably about 6'2" and he was muscular, thought not grossly so. Actually, it was hardly even noticeable, but the muscle was there. He looked to be about sixteen, seventeen at the oldest, and his wings—oh his wings! They were the most beautiful things Kismet had ever seen. They weren't dark like hers, but they weren't white like Aunt Angel's either. They were a golden brown color, like a marshmallow cooked perfect over a fire, with darker feathers sprinkled about, along with a few white ones. They seemed to glow as the light shone down on them. His wingspan had to be at least a good 15ft at the least. Compared to her with her 5'5" height and 13ft wingspan she felt absolutely small.

She lastly looked at his eyes. They were dark sapphire blue, bright like a jewel as they scanned the ground below. She seemed to almost loose herself in them and their never-ending depths. She shook herself out of the trance and quickly looked away when their eyes connected. She felt her cheeks growing warm from being caught. She heard a chuckle over the sound of wind flying past her ears and her blush increased. She would never admit that she had been staring if anyone ever asked.

She shook her head in the wind, throwing her hair away from her face as she breathed in the fresh air. Memories she couldn't decipher washed through her head. She could feel the wind blowing against her from years earlier, feeling the warmth of loving arms around her, and she wondered, had it been her mother? And would her mother ever wake up? And if her mother did, would she even be alive long enough to meet her, or would this adventure be her first and last?


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone. So, I know you've all been really wanting an update for this story, and I swear I've been trying to get something out, but it's really difficult for me. I started this story years ago, back when I was still in middle school and just starting out as a writer. I'm now finishing my freshman year at college. A lot has changed for me, especially my writing. I have a different style now, and I like to think I've improved greatly since writing this story. No matter how hard I try I cant get the words out in a way that I like, but I also hate leaving the people who are still dedicated to this story hanging. That leaves me with three options.

1. I could give the story up for adoption for someone else to continue.

2. I could attempt to continue writing from this point with the goal of simply finishing so that you all at least have an ending (even if I myself am not content with it).

3. I could rewrite the story from start to finish so that I would be content and more inspired to write the way I think you, the readers, deserve.

I'm willing to do any of those three, but I'm going to ask you all to give your opinions. PM me, review, do whatever you need to get your opinion across to me. I'm also open to additional ideas, if you have them. Just let me know.


End file.
